GQ Mistake?
by xJoannex
Summary: Zac Said Something in The GQ Magazine that might of upsetted her. What did Zac Say? What will Vanessa do or say about it? ZANESSA! Please REVIEW! andI DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Thanks! Please read and enjoy! XOXO please check out my other stories too!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm Baaaaaaaaacccckk!! .LOL! I know I haven't been uploading stories or chapters for that matter for Vanessa's birthday mayhem btw check that out and my other oneshot called Happy anniversary troy. Well, I have been so busy and could not find the time. Soooo, I thought I should write a story called GQ Mistake? I hope you like it! I'm not sure if this is going to be a two or three shots. Please Review! And give me your thoughts!**

**I thought of this idea from what Zac Efron said about getting married and when we didn't see any Zanessa pictures at the 17 again premiere…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, besides Zac efron, Yea I wish! REALLY, DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INCLUDING GQ MAGAZINE OR ANY REAL- LIFE CHARACTERS. Thank you and enjoy!...**

It was a hot sunny day in Los Angeles as usual, and a black Audi pulled in the driveway and parked suddenly. The guy in the car sighed as he switched off the engine and pulled out his keys from the ignition. He leant back onto the black leather seats and closed his eyes. He wore his usual ray- ban shades and his sock hat. He was glad to be home and even if it was just for a few hours only. At least he gets to see the love of his life.

Zac opened the car door and reached the flowers and held them as he stepped out of the car and smiled knowingly that he would see his baby V. He shut the door slowly. But inside him, he knew that something was bothering her…because over the few days that had passed, whenever he tried to call her, she sounded different and only replied to him with short answers like "yeah…really?...okay". It confused him but he brushed it off and thought that Vanessa was really busy. He just got back from his international press tour promoting his new film 17 again. He loved every minute of it, getting to meet new people, see his fans, travel the world…who wouldn't want that?

Tonight was the LA premiere and he was excited to go, not only that it was going to be in his hometown but he gets to spend his success with the people he loves. He threw his keys up in the air and caught them while he held the white roses for his Nessa. He reached up the front porch and fiddled the keys into the front door key hole and pushed the door open. "Babe?" Silence. Zac walked in and put the flowers on the table and took off his shades. He tried again. "Ness?...Vanessa?...are you here?" Now Zac was officially confused. He thought "I thought she said she will be here, so we can go to the premiere together?"

Zac walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. All he wanted was to see Vanessa and hold her and relax with her. But she wasn't here. He slumped himself on the Sofa and put his legs up on the coffee table. He suddenly saw a white large envelop which was open. Zac sat up and picked it up and pulled out halfway afraid of what it was. It was the New issue of GQ Magazine and he was the on the front cover. He smiled and said "oh, it turned out alright. "Zac pulled the magazine out of the envelope and there was a yellow post-it note stuck on the cover. It said " Zac, I had to go and clear my mind off things. I hope you can understand that. Well done on all of your success and good luck in the future. I'm so proud of you Zac. I truly mean it. I love you so much. Xoxo p.s please

Turn to page 42."** Btw, I don't have the GQ Magazine and I don't know what page the article it is actually. So I made it up.)**

Zac threw the magazine across the room and heard a "Cling" noise as it hit the wooded floor. Zac grabbed his hat from his head and threw it on the floor and ran his hand through his shaggy brown hair. He was so confused and was thinking so many thoughts. "What did that mean? Did she break up with me? Did I do something? Did I hurt her? What did she mean when she had to clear her mind off things? What things? Has she left me for good?" Zac sat back down the sofa and placed his heads in hands while all his thought and questions were running through his mind. He was so tired and already all this stuff is just making his head feel worse. He lifted his head and stared at the magazine. He finally got up and remembered Vanessa's note. He flicked over to the page. There it was staring right back at him. He felt tears swelling in his eyes. Another note was taped to one part of the article and he ran his finger over the ring. Her ring,

Vanessa's ring, the ring that meant that she was his and no one else's. He gulped and started to read the other note "hmm…here's one last thing I have to give back, Zac. I can't wait anymore, I can't…I just can't. I wish I could but you're right it is bullshit. Us getting married. It may have never crossed your mind but it has on mine and umm…I just thought…you know what, it's okay. You have your life now and I have mine. Maybe, just maybe we weren't meant to be. X"

Zac had tears strolling down his cheek and stared at the note. What? He finally got some answers but not all of them. He ripped the ring off the page slowly and held in his fingers and kissed it while he closed his eyes. He then placed it on his little finger and spun it round. He finally realized that he just lost the love of his life. But why? How am I right? He tried to get some answers from the note and there was a flap under the note. He carefully tore the note off and it revealed what he was looking for.

_**Well played—he doesn't mention Hudgens, even though she's there in the pictures next to the Luv Ewes, too. Just as carefully, we ask about their status. You went to your manager's wedding in Kauai, we say. Everybody thought **__**you**__** were getting married. **_

"_**That was such bullshit," he says. "I'm definitely not getting married. In this business, you're either getting married or they want you to be pregnant. I'm not getting married until I'm 40. If ever. The thought never crossed my mind." **_

_**And then, after a few seconds in which he maybe calculates how this is going to sound to the girlfriend he doesn't talk about having, he says: **_

"_**Maybe not 40. Maybe not until I'm **__**30.**__**"**_

Shit. That's all he could say. "What the hell was I thinking when I said this?" he thought.

He usually knows what to say in interviews and that stupid reporter just went for the kill. He remembered talking to the reporter and he seemed cool and relaxed. The article made it sound like He doesn't love Vanessa. This is so untrue. He loves Vanessa with every depth of his heart and soul. He would literally die for her. Zac was having an off day when he was getting interviewed. He turned down the role for Footloose and was so tired it was unbelievable. With so much going on, he didn't know what was coming out of his mouth. He was stressed. But he knew that wasn't an excuse. In order to get her back, He needed to tell her the truth.

Zac looked for his phone and scrolled down on his phonebook. **Baby **It said. He knew that she might not pick up her phone but it was worth a shot. He placed his phone to his ear and walked back and forth in a pace. Ring…ring….ring….ring….ring… Just when he was going to hang up, the voice of his angel spoke. "Hello" it was so quiet and it sounded like she was crying.

"Babe?" Zac questioned.

He heard her sigh. "Zac…why are you calling me?"

"Ness, we need to talk about this note that you stuck on the magazine…"

"Zac, there is nothing to talk about…what's done is done"

"Vanessa, I love you…we can't be done…ness… please"

Vanessa had tears flowing down her face again. "We're over Zac, I'm sorry…but I've got to go…"

"NO…please baby, what I said…in GQ…" Vanessa interrupted.

"It's Okay Zac, I know how you feel now…about us, about our future…I'm only helping us."

"Baby…"

"Vanessa Zac…I'm not your baby anymore…" Zac ignored what she said and continued.

"Baby, you have got to listen to me… I love you…isn't that enough?"

"I'm sorry Zac…it's just not" She is crying freely now.

"Okay, Fine…we need to talk about this Baby…okay I need you. Are you still coming to the premiere tonight?"

"I don't know Zac, I know it's your night and I think I need some space…"

"Ness, I need you there…with me…I need to talk to you and see that beautiful face of yours…"

"Zac, please don't"

"And look into your amazing brown eyes and tell you that I love you…and that I need you in my life."

"Zac…please don't make this harder than it has to be."

"If you love me in the way you say you do, and then come tonight…please…I can't believe that I'm saying this…even if this is it for us, I need to see you."

Vanessa's voice was getting louder. "Don't you dare say, if I love you? Of course I love you! You can't say that I don't love you…I loved you for four fucking years, Zac! Four! And I still love you, that's why it hurts."

"I love you too. So why are you ending this between us?"

Suddenly the phone got grabbed by Stella, Vanessa's younger sister. And screamed into the phone "Because, YOU ARE A JACKASS AND A DICKHEAD!" she hanged the phone and passed it to Vanessa and Said "you're welcome." And left the room. Vanessa stared at the phone and the tears were like it was a waterfall. It just kept on going and going. Vanessa decided to go and see Zac. She needed to see him, she knew that he was confused and they needed to talk and sort things out. As she got ready, she was thinking of what she was going to say to him. She always pictured herself becoming Mrs. Vanessa Efron and she thought that's what Zac wanted for her to become in the future. But to wait until they are 40 or now if ever, she was going to become that bride. She was heartbroken. She realized that Zac didn't want to get married. And she wonders whether her relationship had a future. She wanted to believe that she had some future with Zac and she did believe that when he put that commitment ring on her finger. Was it all a lie? Does he see a future with her? She had to know. She had to find out.

**I know it's short and I just wanted to know what you think…So please please please Click that review button! Thank you for reading it and I'll update tomorrow if I can… XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! Thank you soooo much for all the reviews and keep on coming! Please check out my other stories too and remember I do not own anything! Not the actors, not Gq magazine! Anyway here is the nest chapter hope you enjoy!!!! Please review! I really want to hear your thoughts thank you!**

Vanessa walked into her bathroom and put her hands on the counter and looked into the mirror. She looked and saw her reflection. It showed a woman that was dealing with stress and frustration and the worst feeling of all…heartache. She saw the dry tearstains and her once flowing black hair in a tied up bun. She knew she was broken, she knew she was hurt. She needed some answers, she needed Zac.

Vanessa sighed as she took out her hair pin and let her black hair down. She fiddled around her stuff looking for a brush, and when she found it, she slowly brushed her hair. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. She walked out of her bathroom and saw her room was a complete mess. She went to switch her on her ipod on the ipod dock and pressed shuffle. And the song that didn't relate to her problems but made her wish it was **I Swear.** **(I love this song!, it's by All-4-One, listen to it).**Vanessa tried to stop her tears coming but it just kept rolling down. She wanted Zac to be with her; forever…she wanted this song for her wedding someday. But she had a feeling that it might never happen. She wiped her tears and went to her wardrobe and pulled out the dress, she had to get ready for the premiere. What a coincidence, the designer's name is called Zac Posen. She stripped down and pulled the peach crème dress on her. She added a black Belt to the dress. She then sat down in her chair in front of her dressing table where it had her make up and looked at herself. She started to doubt herself.

"Is that why Zac doesn't want to marry me because I'm not beautiful anymore?" She shook her head to get rid of her thoughts and grabbed her blusher and started to put her make up on.

Meanwhile, At Zac's House…

After Stella insulted him and hung up the phone, he looked at his phone and sighed heavily. He threw his phone into a wall and shouted in frustration. He needed Vanessa, she was his world, his everything, he thanked God for her and felt blessed when she came into his life and now everything was wrong and meant meaningless without her. He looked at the time and it just turned 3.30 in the afternoon. He needed to get ready for his premiere and right now he couldn't give a shit. But he knew that there was a 50/50 chance that Vanessa was going to be there and he needed to take that chance if he had to prove to her that he still loves her and get her back. He walked upstairs and went into his room, well he didn't refer it to his room, and it was more Vanessa and his room. Together it was their room. It was clean and it just smelt like her strawberry perfume. He walked to the bathroom to freshen up and shave. After, he walked back into the bedroom and opened his wardrobe and looked for a tux or a suit to wear. He flipped to a black tux that looked recently new and he saw there was a note attached to it. It was dated a month today. It clearly said

"_Hi,Babe! Remember I said that I promised to get you present for the night of your premiere, well here it is...actually this is only part of your present. I got you an Armani black tux for you…I'm so proud of you darling, Love you forever, your Nessa- bear. Xxx P.S your other present is behind your old clothes that you never wear!"_

Zac smiled at the note, but it was a bitter sweet moment for him. He took out the tux and put it down on his bed and looked for his other present. He went through his old clothes and found a package with his name on it. He picked it up and opened it. Inside was the sexiest lingerie he ever saw. It was a two piece, a black lacy bra and short lacy booty shorts. He widened his eyes. He saw a note in the box. He read it…

"Ha-ha, I bet you widened your eyes in shock, didn't you babe?...I am saving this for tonight to show how proud I am for you and how much I love you… and reward you…hehehe I am messing with you this isn't your other part of your present, even though it's for you and for me but seriously now, your real present is under the bed. You never look there, so I hid it there. Hehe…I hope you like your pressie baby, love you xxx"

Zac was now overwhelmed and shocked at the same time. He didn't know why all this incredible stuff that made Zac love Vanessa more was happening when all this GQ crap was happening. She did all this stuff a month ago and then he had to ruin it and mess everything up. He put the package on the bad where his tux was and looked under the bed. He saw a black bag and pulled it out. In the bag, was a Wii console and a Ps3 console with all the latest games and equipment and of course there was a note…

"I know you don't have the time to play these because of your hectic schedule but I wanted to get it for you…I remember when you said that if you had the chance, you would play game consoles all day and relax. All I want to see you is to be happy and I know you will have fun playing these especially with Corbin! And I would do anything to see a smile on your face. So Enjoy! And again I LOVE YOU! And congrats on your success!" Zac couldn't help but stare what was in the bag. He felt so stupid and couldn't believe that Vanessa would do this for him and in return he would say something stupid about commitment. Eventhough, he didn't say her name, He should have known that people would assume and people will react. Who wouldn't want Vanessa? She was perfect and right now she was on the verge of slipping through his fingers. He got up from the floor and starred at all the stuff on the bed. He loved her…NO he loves her and would do anything for her. He picked up the tux and got changed.

Ten minutes later, Zac was finally ready and was fixing his tie while he heard a black car honking outside. He looked out the window and saw the Car to pick him up to go to the premiere. He sighed into the mirror and looked at the ring on his finger and took it off and put it on a chain around his neck and whispered "Vanessa, I hope you are going to be there" He kissed the ring and headed downstairs and out the door and locked the door . Zac greeted the driver Dan and opened the door for him.

"Ready for tonight, Zac?"

"Uh…Yea, of course"

"Okay then, are we picking up Miss Hudgens?"

"Umm…Vanessa is going to meet me there, she said to me" Zac replied. He whispered after "I hope so…"

Dan interrupted his thoughts "Did you say something, Zac?"

Zac smiled and said "It's nothing, Dan…Let's get going"

Back at Vanessa's House…

Vanessa got dressed up and was doing final touches. She bent down to fix her shoes, when the door opened quickly and cam in her sister Stella. "Hey, V…Mom asked me if you wanted something to eat…" Stella stopped when she saw her older sister all dolled up. She dismissed her question and asked her "What are you doing?"

Vanessa fixed her shoes and got up from her chair and went into the bathroom to gather the things she needs. "I'm going"

Stella came in the room and followed her into the bathroom

"Going?..."she finally realized what her sister was talking about.

"…Oh NO…To the Premiere?!" Stella pointed outside. She continued. "Are you out of your mind Vanessa?...after What that Jerk did to you!...you still want to go and support him?"

Stella was going hysterical! Vanessa stopped what she was doing and turned to Stella and tried to calm herself before she would start crying again.

"I still love him Stella…"

"But Vanessa…"

"No Stella, I need to see him and hear what he has to say"

"But what if it is something you don't expect?"

"Well, then it's the chance I have to take…I need some answers Stell, I have got to do this, for me, for Zac, for our relationship. Do you get that?"

"Of course, but does it have to be tonight? Can't it be another day?... V, you have to give it time.."

"I need to know now, rather than Later .So that if its not the answer I'm looking for then it's time to let him go"

"But…"

"Stella, I've got to go now…okay?"

"At least let me come, for support"

"For Zac?"

"No, For you…not for that idiot who hurt my sister"

"Stella…"

"No, Sis…I'm coming with you and if I see Zac then I will punch him if things go wrong, which I hope not. But just in case."

Vanessa put a small smile and hugged her little sister.

"Thanks, Stella"

"Anything for you, big sis"

"Now get ready, I'll be downstairs and I will talk to Mum and Dad okay?"

"M'kay."

"Stella?"

Stella looked back at her Sister. "Yea,"

"Please, don't insult Zac anymore…" Just when Stella was about to say something, Vanessa spoke again.

"I know, I know…he hurt me. But please don't I still love him and I don't think he deserves the words 'jackass' and 'dickhead' and no threatening too"

Stella smirked. "I hear you, loud and clear"

"Good…" Vanessa replied.

Stella walked out the bathroom and into her room. Vanessa ran her finger through her locks and took a deep breath and exited the bathroom and went down stairs.

Vanessa walked into the kitchen and noticed her parents. Her Mother washing the dishes while her father wrapped his arms around her and whispered sweet things in her ear, Vanessa felt happy but sad because her Parents had been married for nearly 18 years and they were still happy in love. Vanessa wanted herself and Zac to still be like that in the future. Vanessa continued to walk towards them when her father heard her heels clicking and turned around and saw her eldest daughter looking beautiful and smiled at her.

"Vanessa, you look absolutely beautiful, where are you going?"

Vanessa took a breath and stated. "I'm going to the Premiere, Daddy"

Her Dad widened his eyes. "What?!..."

Her Mother and smirked at her husband and held out her hand. "Pay up, Mister"

Vanessa looked confused while she saw her Dad give her Mum 20 dollars.

He mum looked at her daughter and answered her confusion. "I said that you will be going to the premiere and your Dad said that you wouldn't"

Vanessa looked at her parents and gave a small chuckle, leave it to them to do a bet on their daughter. "You betted whether I will go to the premiere or not?"

Her Dad spoke up "Yup and I officially lost, now..." Her Dad walked up to her and put her arms on her shoulders. "…your mother told me why you have to go to this premiere and who you want to see and sort things out with. At first, I was hesitant, whether I should let you go, but your mother told me, you are old enough to deal with your own problems and decisions and that it's essential to find some kind of answers…But I swear, if that Boy hurts you anymore than he has already…" Vanessa stared at him intensively "…I will personally, hunt him down and hurt him. Okay?"

Vanessa smiled as she shook her head up and down "Yes, Daddy."

"Good, be safe and I hope you find the answers you are looking for Ness…"

Her mother went up to her and gave her a hug. "Good luck Honey, and say congratulations to Zac…" Greg interrupted. "Gina, don't say congrats to the kid, while he hurt our daughter."

Gina replied. "Eventhough, all this is happening to Vanessa. I think it would be nice to give our congrats like the respectful people we are, Greg."

Vanessa spoke "I will Mum, Thank you…"

All of a sudden, Stella comes down the stairs shouting "I'm Ready!"

Greg spoke "Stella's going as well?"

Before Vanessa could speak, Stella butted in. "Yes, daddy…I'm there for Vanessa and my fist is there for somebody's face too…"

"STELLA!"

"Sis, I'm joking, calm down..." Stella looked at her Dad and he gave her a wink and she gave him a wink back.

"Stella, don't punch zac " Gina said

"Yea, yea…what ever"

"Now, go on…you will be late…be safe!"

Gina said as she pushed her daughters out the door and waved good bye to them.

Vanessa opened her car door and went to start the car while Stella went to sit beside her in the passenger seat. Vanessa reversed out the driveway and Stella looked at Vanessa and grabbed her sister's hand.

"V, whatever happens…I will be here for you."

Vanessa couldn't find the words to say anything and all she could do was nod her head in nervousness and pushed the pedal down more and off they went to the premiere, where all her answers lay and whether they will make or break her forever.

**Whew! I know there is not much Zanessa moments but a lot of Family support, Next chapter will be What happens at the Premiere? Will Vanessa find the answers she was looking for or not?... anyway thank you for the reviews and Please keep reading and reviewing! Till next time Readers! XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay okay…I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! Well…I had exams going on and family stuff going on!...hahaha did u know that it was my Birthday yesterday?! Lol…Just turned 16! Whooh hooh! LOL…**

**Anyho0 I would like to give a shout out to Justwannabewithyou09 and luna172004!**

**HELLO! LOL…I want to say thanks and this chapter is dedicated to both of you! **

**I would also like to thank all the people who have reviewed, favourited, story alerted and Please keep on coming! I love reading reviews! Always make me smile! Btw pls pls pls check out my other stories! **

**Here it is….**

**At the 17 again premiere….**

Vanessa and Stella drove down the street hearing thousands of screaming and shouting occurring in different directions. Millions of thoughts were running through Vanessa's head and to make it worse she couldn't get rid of them. She began to think "should I be here?" "What if Zac doesn't want me here?" Vanessa saw thousands of people across the road and now she was feeling nervous as ever. Stella looked at her sister in worry she grabbed her hand and gave her soothing rub to ensure her that she is here for her. Vanessa glanced at Stella and gave her a weak smile. Vanessa turned the corner into the parking building and was approached by a security guard. Vanessa rolled down her window and gazed at the Tall man. The tall man stared in surprised and then began to speak.

"Oh..Miss Hudgens….nice to see you here"

"Hi…" Vanessa managed to choke out the word.

"Are you okay…Miss?"

Vanessa closed her eyes and started thinking if this was a bad idea after all but was interrupted by Stella…once again.

"I'm sorry, but we are kind of running late as it is…she's fine…and we…" Stella pointed to herself and her sister "need to park as soon as possible…so can you just tell us where to park please?" Stella asked impatiently.

The security guard looked at Vanessa and she nodded quickly back to him. He gave a slight nod and started to speak.

"Oh yes…of Course…its right next to that Black Mercedes by the entrance"

"Thank you!" Stella shouted

Vanessa drove into the park spot and gasped quietly. Stella realized on what Vanessa was gasping at. it was staring back at her in bold letters "** RESERVED FOR VANESSA HUDGENS"** Vanessa started to swell up with tears again as she parked and turned off the engine. Vanessa left her hands onto the steering wheel and placed her head leaning on it. She started to shake. While Stella stared at her broken sister and started consoling her.

Vanessa wiped her few tears and looked at her sister and took a deep breath and said

"Stell…I don't think I can do this…I can't face him…I don't know what to do"

Stella looked at Vanessa and replied "Ness. I know I should be telling you the opposite of this and I know that I have to be the sister I am supposed to be by telling you that he is a jerk that hurt you and you should forget about him. I know that I have been threatening him…" Vanessa gave a small chuckle. Stella continued "But Vanessa…there was a reason why you wanted to come and see him today…there was a reason why he reserved a parking space for you whether he didn't know that you were coming here or not…Sis, it's because he loves you and you still love him…simple as that…yea I know that you both have issues that you need to deal with but in the end even though he is a been a bum head…he still wants you in his life ness…"

Vanessa suddenly grabbed Stella into a hug and whispered "Thank you, Stell"

Stella let go of Vanessa and replied "you're welcome…but that doesn't mean that I'm here for him…I'm here for you and I'm going back to the overprotective little sister that I am."

Vanessa started to laugh and said "I wouldn't have doubted it"

"Ha-ha!"

Vanessa sighed and took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

They both got out of the car and Stella linked arms with her older sister and walked to the Parking lot door that led outside to the premiere and the Red Carpet.

Vanessa took a look around the premiere and saw lots of familiar faces and of course the Press and the screaming fans…that she hasn't seen yet was…Zac.

Stella knew that Vanessa was looking for Zac and she knew that she couldn't find him.

"Ness…find him later when you can actually talk to him…meanwhile have fun and I shall see you later! I think I see Corbin!" Vanessa looked back at her sister but realized she was gone. Vanessa muttered to herself "So much for her being there for me!" She shook her in disapproval and chuckled to herself. She walked on to the red Carpet and started posing and having the Press shout her name and taking her pictures and Catch up with old friends.

**Meanwhile with Zac…**

Ever since Zac arrived at the premiere, all he could think about was Vanessa. If she going to come or not. He needed to see her so bad. To hold her close, to look into her eyes and tell her how much he loves her and wants her and for the next few weeks he would be promoting his movie to the world and wouldn't be able to see her and this was his last chance…his only chance before she could possibly be out of his life forever and he couldn't bear that…he couldn't live without her and today was the only way to try and get her back. He decided to reserve a parking space for Vanessa when he arrived just incase she came. All he wanted was to see her but he knew that he had to do all the press interviews and see all his friends who arrived to support him.

After he took pictures with his fellow cast mates and faked smiled to the cameras while sneakily look around for Vanessa, Everyone went into the Cinema to watch The 17 again film. He couldn't find her. He started thinking that she didn't come and was filled with so much hurt and heartbreak.

**At the After Party….**

Zac arrived into the party and tried to get his mind of Vanessa. But he couldn't he began to get applauses from his friends and Families and smiled to them. He walked to his table and took off his Jacket and sat down. He didn't feel like in a party mood. He realized that his relationship is over. She didn't arrive. All he could think was that he lost the love his life and couldn't take it. It was a bitter sweet moment…His movie was successful but his relationship was not. He couldn't believe he blew it. He couldn't believe that he let her go. While he was thinking He saw Corbin approach him. Zac smiled at him. He hasn't seen Corbin for nearly 2 months. Corbin went to hug him.

"What's up Hoops!?...Congrats Man…"

"Thanks Man…how you been?"

"I've been good…doing a new album and got a new role on CW"

"That's great Corbin" said Zac while he glanced around looking for someone.

Corbin looked at Zac confused.

"Okay…what's up?"

Zac looked back at him.

"Nothing…just looking for someone"

"O-kay…who?"

"Uhh…Ness"

"What? I thought she would be coming with you?"

"I thought so too"

Corbin saw through Zac and knew something was wrong.

"Dude…what's happened?"

"It's a long story…complicated…"

"Wait… you and Nessa are still together right?"

Zac ran his hand through his hair.

"Zac…what did you do?"

"I said some stupid things that I deeply regret."

"Like what?"

"I don't really want to talk about it Corbin"

"Okay…fine but Is Vanessa okay?"

Just before Zac could answer, a voice interrupted their conversation.

"She's fine…not great but fine."

Corbin and Zac turned around and saw Stella with her arms crossed and gave a smirk at Zac and then quickly jumped to hug Corbin.

"Corbin!"

"Hey…Little Nessa!"

"Funny as always I see"

Stella let go of Corbin and looked at Zac.

"Stella…"

"Oh Hi…Jackass!" Stella said sarcastically

"Thank you for coming…is Nes..."

"Yea, she's here…why? Want to break her heart again?" She smirked.

"Stell…"

"You are so lucky Corbin is standing next to you…or I would have soooo punched right now!"

Corbin looked at Zac in shock.

"Dude…what did you do?"

Zac ignored Corbin and couldn't believe that Vanessa was here. He wanted to see her as soon as possible.

"Stella…I know that you want to punch me right now and you have every right to but where is your sister? I need to see her"

Stella looked up at Zac and saw in his eyes that he was desperate to see her sister and that he loved her.

Before Stella could say anything….speaking of the angel, Vanessa walked into the room in all her beauty holding tightly onto her clutch looking very nervous.

"She's over there Zac"

Corbin was so confused

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Zac looked behind him and saw her. She was here. He couldn't believe his eyes on how beautiful she looked. It had been so long since he had seen her and every time he looked at her. She would glow in this beauty and love. It felt that time had stopped and that she was the only one Zac could see. The fact that she showed up meant that she still loved him and he was going to prove that he still loved her and needed her. Without her, his life was incomplete and empty and he didn't want to feel like that.

Vanessa glanced around the crowded venue, looking for not only Zac but her Sister. Vanessa thought about how amazing and talented Zac was in the film and she was so proud of him. She started looking for her sister and sighed in relief when she was with corbin. He had always been an older brother to her. Vanessa smiled and then took a deep breath and walked towards them until she met eyes with the reason she came here for the first place. She saw the blue pools filled with anxiousness, love and …hope. Hope for them. Zac stared back at her and wanted so much to grab her and hug her tight. Just when he was about to walk up to her, He was pulled by his manager and took him to talk to other people. Zac gave her a small smile and Vanessa gave him a smile implying "go on…we'll talk later".

Throughout the night Zac tried to get away and try and go talk to Vanessa but people kept on coming up to him and congratulate him. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful. He was. But he had bigger issues to solve and right now if he couldn't get some space he would explode. Zac smiled to the guy he was talking to and excused himself. Finally, when Zac had time, he went to find Vanessa but he couldn't find her anywhere. He went towards Stella and Corbin and asked

"Have you seen Vanessa?"

Corbin ignored the question and said

"You said that you wouldn't marry her?!"

"Cor…I didn't say that"

"Well…you pretty much implied it! Bloody hell Zac, she thinks that you don't love her!"

"Dude…don't you think I fucking know that!"

"No..i don't!"

"Why do you think I have to find her?"

" Zac…now I love you like a brother but Stella told me how Vanessa really was and man…You done some Damage dude…"

"Corbin…"

"You are so glad that Ashley is not here…she would've kicked your ass"

"Whatever Corbin I know…I need to find Ness…Stella?"

Stella sighed and said "She left a few minutes ago…"

"What?"

"She said she left a few minutes ago!" Corbin repeated.

Stella put a hand on Corbin's shoulder and said "Bro…I think he knew what I said"

Corbin shrugged "How am I supposed to know?"

Zac had to go after her. He had to explain. Without thinking, he quickly rushed out towards the door…until His manager stopped him.

"Zac, where the hell do you think you are going?"

"I need to go and find Vanessa"

"Zac, you can't leave!"

"Oh yea? Watch me."

With that Zac pushed the door open and started running to the parking lot to see if Dan brought his car. He saw Vanessa's car gone and he forcefully opened his car door and quickly went in and started his engine. He reversed out the parking space and swerved round the corner out the exit. He drove to all the places where Vanessa could be…it was already 3 am in the morning. He went to her Parents house and saw her car wasn't parked there, to her own house…it was the same. He drove to Patty's Place and searched for her there. No luck. He started to get frustrated and continued driving around but there was no sign of her. He ached with heartbreak of the feeling of Vanessa gone and out of his life. He finally gave up and decided to drive home. When he was parking in his car into his driveway, he saw the Car. Her car. At his…no, their house. He sighed with relief! He quickily stopped the car and went out of car. The apartment was pitch black. He was so tired it was unbelievable. He started calling her name.

"Vanessa...Ness!!"

Vanessa startled when she heard his voice. She was only her picking up her things and then she was leaving. Leaving for good. It was obvious he didn't want her she got her answers. He proved that at the party. He didn't really acknowledge her all night. Her Eyes were all red because she had been crying and she couldn't accept the fact that they were actually done. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. She was leaving him. She had to. It was the only way. Vanessa carried on packing as quickly she could while crying heavily now…He was here.

Zac could hear some crying in the bedroom and saw a glimmer of light coming through the door. He hesitantly opened the door and Saw her. His baby crying while packing, she was trying to wipe her eyes while putting bits and bobs in her bag.

Zac realized what she was doing…she was leaving…his heart shattered in million pieces…this was real. She looked so hurt and filled with anger.

"What are you doing?"

Vanessa snapped "What the hell do you think I'm doing Zac?!"

Vanessa moved around the room with her bag putting random things, While Zac grabbed the bag tightly. He started taking things back out and putting them back where it was. Vanessa was shocked. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm putting stuff back Vanessa"

"I know that! What gives you the right?!"

"Ness…"

"Zac…I'm leaving. And you can't stop me." She took the stuff and put it back in the bag and continued packing.

"Ness… You can't leave" He grabbed the bag off her.

"Yes, I can!" She snatched it back.

"Baby…."

Vanessa looked back at him and choked out the words "I am not your baby anymore Zac…" Vanessa wiped her tears as she put the back down and went into her closet and took her clothes and put it another bag but the Zac held on tightly on the bag.

Vanessa looked up at Zac and he was too swelling with tears. He kept on shaking his head. "Vanessa, please don't…"

Vanessa was crying more freely now "Please let go Zac…"

"No... Never…Baby"

Vanessa took a deep breath and asked the ultimate question. "Do you love me Zac?"

Zac took his hand and went to tough her cheek and used his thumb to wipe her tears and looked in her eyes and said through his tears "More than Life."

Vanessa chocked out her sobs and let go of her bag and slid down to the floor leaning on the edge the bed, while putting her head in her hands and shaking so much. Zac sat on the floor with her and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight and placed a kiss on her head through her brown dark locks.

Vanessa looked up and slowly calmed down. She gazed in Zac's blue but now Grey eyes. She still had tears rolling down her face. Zac looked back at her and whispered "we need to talk about this. Ness"

Vanessa Nodded slowly. They were still sitting on the floor with Zac's arms around her. Vanessa started "Zac…you hurt me…in ways that I thought you will ever do." She continued "I never imagined that you could ever hurt me…and when you said what you said, it killed me. I started doubting whether you actually loved me" Zac was about to interrupt "…no, let me finish. Or if you saw a future with me, and then I cracked. I felt that I wasn't good enough for you anymore and that I didn't deserve you. I felt like maybe you should be better without me…you know. I love you and I just need to know if you could see anything with me in the future, Zac. I need to know if this…" Vanessa pointed to the both of them. "…we were going somewhere. I could wait forever for you Zac, but I can't wait for someone who doesn't feel like this relationship is going anywhere. I just feel like we are standing still. Going nowhere I would love to be married to you one day but knowing that you don't want to get married makes me feel like _you_ just don't want to marry _me__."_

Zac sighed and rand his hand through his hair and leant his head onto her head and took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry…baby. I didn't know that you felt this way. I was so stupid for saying those stupid things and that I didn't think. I love you so so so much and that I need you more than you need me. It's me that doesn't deserve you. Babe. I can't live without you. You are so amazing and that I can't say sorry enough for the hurt that I have given you. When I put that kuippo ring on your finger, I promised myself that I wouldn't let any harm come to you and I wouldn't hurt you but I did hurt you and it's going to take a long time to forgive myself. When I said what I said…" Vanessa tensed up and closed her eyes tighter. "…you have to believe me Nessa…Not for one minute in my life did I ever doubted that I love you. But on that day…it was rough. I turned down footloose, I was so stressed but in reality I just missed you so much. Ness…Truth is that…"

Vanessa looked up into his eyes.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of the future…I'm scared that if I look too much to the future and it doesn't turn out the way I want it to be…I don't know what I would do."

"Zac…"Vanessa put her hand on to his cheek and stroked him with her thumb.

"…I'm scared too…but its okay…Maybe we all need to move on…" Vanessa gulped as she got out of Zac's embrace and got off the floor.

Zac couldn't believe what he was hearing. Zac quickly got up and turned Vanessa to look at him. "Vanessa, what are you talking about?"

"Zac, you said you're scared of the future…and it's clear that I'm not going to be in it."

Vanessa was crying again.

"What? Ness..."

"Zac baby… seems like you're scared of the future with _me."_

"No. No…Ness. That is not what I meant."

"It sure sounds like it."

"God damn it Ness! You don't understand!"

"Then Make me understand!" Vanessa shouted

"…Do you want a future with me?!"

"Ness…"

"Zac Answer the damn question!"

"Of course I fucking do!"

"Do you want to get married?"

Zac shook his head.

Vanessa put her hand over her mouth to try and stop and her sobs coming out of her.

She took a deep breath. She began to grab the bag and walked out the room to the living room.

Zac followed her and grabbed arm.

"Okay, you want to get married, let's get married then, if that's what you want, if that what it takes for you to stay, marry me!"

Vanessa shook her head. "Don't Zac! Just don't okay?!…I can't make you marry me…"

"Why do want to get married now?!"

"I didn't say now, did I Zachary?!...you assumed now!"

"Vanessa…I love you…you love me. Getting married is such a big thing"

"Don't you think I know that? I just wanted to show you how much I love you, how much I need you. To be Mrs. Efron one day in the future don't you want that? Don't you want me to be your wife one day and you to be my husband?"

"Of course I want that…maybe. I don't know"

"Then please Zac…Tell me. I don't want to argue anymore. Just Tell me that you love me and you want to marry me one day…just give me some insight on whether we are heading somewhere because I'm so confused and I'm not sure if I can handle it anymore."

"Ness…you didn't understand me earlier. When I said I was scared, I meant that if we do get married…I'm scared of losing you"

"What do you mean Zac?"

Zac sighed. "You hear all these stories about people getting married, showing off to the world how they are so in love and the couple of months later. They get divorced….I don't want that to happen to us Ness…"

Vanessa walked up to Zac and held his face in her hands and passionately kissed him with such love and devotion. Zac started to melt into her soft lips and moved his hands to her black hair and ran his hands up and down her back. Giving so much need and love into that kiss, finally when they needed air to breathe, He leant his forehead to hers and gazed into each others eyes. Vanessa whispered "I love you so much…Zaccy"

Zac grinned and whispered back "I love you too baby…"

After, they sat down on the couch in a comfortable silence while Zac held her and kept stroking his thumb over her knuckles. He said "Ness…"

Vanessa looked up and said "Yea baby…"

"Ness…it's not that I don't want to get married...it's the fact of losing you…and I know that might sound so stupid and I can't really understand it myself….but I do want you to be with me but I'm not ready of thinking about marriage yet…I want a future with you Vanessa …you have to understand that right?"

"I think I understand now Zac, But Not everybody who gets married ends up divorced…look at your parents…my parents…sure, there will be tough times but those people who got married and then get divorced maybe they just didn't love each other enough and I know for a fact Zac baby…you can never ever lose me…I love you too damn much. So whether you want to get married or not…I will be here now for you, for me and for us."

**Okey dokey! I have Finished this three shot! Please tell me what you think! And review!!!! Love you lots like jelly tots! Mwahz XOXO**


End file.
